Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to a hybrid roller cone and junk mill bit.
Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,678,111 discloses a hybrid earth-boring bit including a bit body having a central axis, at least one, preferably three fixed blades, depending downwardly from the bit body, each fixed blade having a leading edge, and at least one rolling cutter, preferably three rolling cutters, mounted for rotation on the bit body. A rolling cutter is located between two fixed blades.
U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2013/0313021 discloses an earth boring drill bit having a bit body having a central longitudinal axis that defines an axial center of the bit body and configured at its upper extent for connection into a drillstring; at least one primary fixed blade extending downwardly from the bit body and inwardly toward, but not proximate to, the central axis of the drill bit; at least one secondary fixed blade extending radially outward from proximate the central axis of the drill bit; a plurality of fixed cutting elements secured to the primary and secondary fixed blades; at least one bit leg secured to the bit body; and a rolling cutter mounted for rotation on the bit leg; wherein the fixed cutting elements on at least one fixed blade extend from the center of the bit outward toward the gage of the bit but do not include a gage cutting region, and wherein at least one roller cone cutter portion extends from substantially the drill bit's gage region inwardly toward the center of the bit, the apex of the roller cone cutter being proximate to the terminal end of the at least one secondary fixed blade, but does not extend to the center of the bit.
U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2015/0053422 discloses a hybrid rotary cone drill bit including a plurality of legs. A bearing shaft extends from each leg, and a rotary cone is rotationally coupled to each bearing shaft. At least one rotary cone includes a nose row of cutting structures, an inner row of cutting structures, and a gage row of cutting structures. The nose row and the inner row of cutting structures are formed of milled teeth. The gage row of cutting structures is formed of cutter inserts.
U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2015/0233187 discloses a fixed cutter bit for milling a frac plug including a body and a face. The face includes a base surface and a plurality of cutter support structures extending from the base surface. Each cutter support structure has a peripheral portion and an inner portion disposed radially internal of the peripheral portion. At least one first-type cutter is supported by each peripheral portion; at least one second-type cutter is supported by each inner portion. The first type cutter is adapted to mill a harder material than the second-type cutter, and the first-type is different from the second-type.